yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 039
"Speed Summon!!", known as "Godspeed Summons!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-ninth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on July 21, 2007 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary "The Wicked Eraser's" "Digestive Breath" strikes "Arcana Knight Joker," who fends the attack off with it's shield as it's boiled away. Dark Yugi is shocked that "Arcana Knight Joker" was destroyed in just one attack as "The Wicked Eraser" closes its beak. Kaiba and Gekko watch the "Eraser" in shock, thinking that this is "The Wicked Eraser." Kaiba asks Gekko if that's Yako's third God. He muses that "The Wicked Eraser's" ATK is determined by the number of cards on the other player's field. For a God, it isn't very self-sufficient. He snorts, commenting that he knew it, "Eraser's" nothing more than a false God. Gekko is worried by the statement, and thinks his brother's name. The attack has reduced Yugi to 2800 Life Points, while Yako is on 2100, as the latter Sets a card to end his turn. Dark Yugi thinks, so this is "The Wicked Eraser". Right now all he has on the field is a single face-down card. If he puts a Monster Card on the field, the "Eraser's" ATK will jump to 2000. In that case, he'll use this. He plays "Big Shield Gardna" in Defense Position, boosting Yako's "Eraser" to 2000 ATK; not enough to break through "Big Shield Gardna's" 2600 DEF. Yako laughs softly, commenting that Yugi must be so pleased with himself, stopping a God with a four-star monster. Does he really think that'll work. Dark Yugi and his supporters are shocked, as Yako explains that "The Wicked Eraser" is a being that erases everything; even other Gods. Yugi thinks he can defeat the "Eraser", but Yako will erase his arrogance instead. Arrogance, Dark Yugi asks. Yako draws, asking if it's his turn. Telling Yugi to watch this, he adds his card to his hand and then points into the air - declaring that he's sacrificing the "Eraser". Dark Yugi and Gekko are floored, and Kaiba is shocked that Yako is sacrificing his own God. Yako laughs madly as "Eraser" begins to disappear, becoming a whirling tornado of black ash that begins burning away the cards on Yugi's field. Yako explains that when "The Wicked Eraser" goes to the Graveyard, it takes all the other cards on the field along with it. As Dark Yugi's cards begin to burn he looks horrified that they're vanishing. A demonic form descends from the tornado, and Gekko explains that "Gaap the Divine Soldier" is a six-star monster; Yako used the Wicked God as a sacrifice to Summon it. And thanks to the "Eraser's" effect, Yugi's field is completely empty, so "Gaap's" attack can't fail to get through. Yako adds that in addition, if he reveals the God-Type monsters in his hand, "Gaap's" ATK is boosted. He comments that the only God-monster in his hand is this one - "The Wicked Avatar." Gekko is horrified to see that Yako already had the God in his hand. Yako explains that his "Avatar" gives "Gaap" strength as "Gaap's" ATK is increased from 2200 to 2500. Yako Sets a card, and declares that his God will guide "Gaap" straight to Yugi, its aim is unerring. Dark Yugi growls inwardly, as Yako tells Yugi he's coming, ordering "Gaap the Divine Soldier" to attack directly. "Gaap's" second set of arms slash at Dark Yugi, and he gasps as his Life Points are reduced to 300 in a single attack. Then a card floats out of his Graveyard, and Yako protests in shock that all of Yugi's face-down cards should have been erased. Yugi explains that it was the card that "Eraser" sent to the Graveyard, and when it's sent to the Graveyard, he can activate a Spell or Trap Card from his hand. The card he's activating is "Stairway to the Underworld." The card summons the dark ones, the "Emissaries of Darkness": "Gorz" and "Kaien". Yako is horrified - a second ago, Yugi had lost everything, and now he's Summoned two seven-star monsters. He grits his teeth, thinking that this is the Duelist who defeated Master Pegasus. Gekko thinks that he knew Yugi could do it, but he's only closed the gap; Yako's still on equal footing with him. Kaiba is impressed as well; Yugi took a bad hit, but he survived, and now he's taken the lead with two seven-star monsters. But, Dark Yugi thinks, lurking in Yako's hand is another Wicked God. Yugi draws, thinking that even so, the Wicked Gods are ten-star monsters. To Summon one, he'll need three monsters to use as sacrifices. Setting a card, he and Yako face off, and Yako wonders if this is it. Yugi thinks that he has to keep Yako from Summoning the "Avatar," and "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" attacks, slaying "Gaap the Divine Soldier." Yako is reduced to 1900 Life Points. Dark Yugi declares a direct attack with "Kaien," and Yako plays his Trap Card, "Intruder Alarm - Yellow Alert." He Special Summons a monster from his hand to shield him, "Tellus the Little Angel," who is split in half by "Kaien" with ease. Yako reminds Yugi that although "Tellus" is dead, it leaves a wing on the field. Dark Yugi is surprised that Yako didn't use "Yellow Alert" to call out the Wicked God and take down one of the "Emissaries of Darkness," rather than use "Tellus" as a shield. "Tellus Wing" floats on the field as Yako laughs, asking if Yugi hears it. The pulse of the Wicked God is getting louder. As Dark Yugi reacts in shock, Yako draws, and activates "Multiply" from his hand, splitting his "Tellus Wing" into three. Gekko protests that it can't be, to think that Yako would get three sacrifices so easily. Yako tells Yugi that now another Wicked God will manifest itself towards him, laughing madly as he sacrifices his three monsters, telling Yugi to look and despair as he Summons "The Wicked Avatar," the dark sun appearing above him and his right eye bulging. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Yako Tenma Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 6: Yako "The Wicked Eraser" attacks and destroys "Arcana Knight Joker" (Yugi 3000 → 2800). As Yugi controls only one card, the ATK of the "The Wicked Eraser" becomes 1000. Yako Sets a card. Turn 7: Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position. The ATK of "The Wicked Eraser" becomes 2000. Turn 8: Yako Yako Tributes "The Wicked Eraser", to Normal Summon "Gaap the Divine Soldier" (2200/2000) in Attack Position, with the effect of "The Wicked Eraser" activating, destroying all other cards on the field. In the TCG/''OCG'', "The Wicked Eraser's" effect activates only when destroyed. Also, it is not explained how "Gaap the Divine Soldier" was unaffected by "The Wicked Eraser's" effect. The effect of "Gaap" increases its own ATK by 300 for each DIVINE monster in Yako's hand. He reveals that his hand contains "The Wicked Avatar", so the ATK of "Gaap" becomes 2500. Yako Sets a card and "Gaap" attacks directly (Yugi 2800 → 300). Yugi activates the effect of the "Cross Counter Trap" in his Graveyard. As it was sent to the Graveyard this turn, Yugi may activate a Spell or Trap Card from his hand. He activates "Stairway to the Underworld" as he took a direct attack. He Special Summons "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" (2700/2500) and "Kaien the Emissary of Darkness" (2500/2700) from his Deck, both in Attack Position. Turn 9: Yugi Yugi Sets a card. "Gorz" attacks and destroys "Gaap" (Yako 2100 → 1900). "Kaien" attacks directly, but Yako activates his face-down "Intruder Alarm - Yellow Alert", Special Summoning "Tellus the Little Angel" (500/500) from his hand in Defense Position, who becomes the new attack target. Its effect activates, leaving a "Tellus Wing" (0/0) on the field in Defense Position. Turn 10: Yako Yako activates "Multiply", duplicating his "Tellus Wing", so that he controls three of them. He Tributes his three monsters to Summon "The Wicked Avatar" (0/0) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters